Eyes
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Kendall had always thought James' eyes were black, had always admired them because of it. Until he found out they weren't really black at all. Written for the 100-theme challenge. Kames.


**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, and if I did, I sure wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them…**

**A/N: It's Kames, and it's for the 100 theme challenge. Theme 37 – Eyes.**

Kendall had never seen eyes like James'. He'd met a lot of people in his life, and he'd met people with black eyes, but never…_black_ eyes. Kendall marveled at it every time he looked at James. It was really spectacular – he'd never seen a person with eyes so black he couldn't tell where the pupil ended and the iris began. And James' eyes were just that.

It wasn't something he thought about constantly, but he definitely thought about it every time he talked to James. The black eyes were pointed at his emerald ones and Kendall felt the need to shrink down – a need he didn't commonly feel. It wasn't just the blackness of James' eyes he saw there – there was something in those eyes that Kendall couldn't place, and it was another thing Kendall wanted to figure out.

Okay, maybe it was something he thought about a little bit more than he'd like to admit. But the idea that his eyes spoke more about himself than the words spilling out of his mouth was so foreign to Kendall. It didn't help thinking of it metaphorically, either – when he thought of black eyes, he thought of secrets and despair and black holes. James wasn't a black hole. So that wasn't going to work.

They were in 2J, the two of them, eating lunch by themselves in the kitchen – dinosaur-shaped chicken, of course. Logan and Carlos were both by the pool, and Katie and Mrs. Knight were at an audition. It was one of those Saturdays. The two of them were talking about nothing in particular (another characteristic of these Saturdays) and the same black eyes he had been contemplating for such a while were looking at his own, and Kendall found himself thinking about it again. It was so odd that James possessed them in the first place – he remembered, his dad had hazel eyes and his mom had brown eyes…Where did these insanely black eyes come from? Was that even possible? Logan would know, Kendall thought.

"James? What's up with your eyes?" He said when a silence came after a short story James had finished telling.

James, on account of a full mouth, kinda mumbled, "Wha?"

Kendall felt himself blush suddenly (another thing he wasn't accustomed to dealing with), and felt stupid for bringing it up in the first place. "Dude, your eyes are, like, black. Really black. And neither of your parents have black eyes."

James was looking back at him, incredibly confused, but had successfully swallowed his mouthful of food and could speak clearly. "What are you talking about? My eyes are hazel."

"What?" Kendall was probably overreacting to the whole situation, but the idea that he had been spent so much time contemplating something that he was wrong about bothered him quite a bit. "No they're not."

"Uh, I think I'd know what color my eyes are," James laughed. "And you've known me for how long and you didn't know this?"

"Exactly! I've known you forever, and your eyes have always been black."

"Well, I've known me a long time too, and my eyes are hazel."

Kendall just shook his head. He was never one to give up a fight, but this fight was leaving him beyond confused. As long as Kendall had known James, his eyes had been blacker than night itself. Hazel? Yeah, right.

He was brought back to reality when James got up (and he realized he had been ignoring everything he was saying for several minutes then), throwing his paper plate away and heading out the door. "You coming?"

Kendall looked at the door, debating whether or not he should go. He wanted to think about this some more. "Nah, I'm gonna stay up here."

James shrugged and left and Kendall went to the couch, flipping on the TV and channel surfing, trying to process the conversation about the stupid topic of eyes when Logan walked through the door less than ten minutes later.

"Hey, why aren't you at the pool?"

"I'll be down there in a few. Nothing on TV anyway."

Logan was messing around the kitchen, presumably making himself lunch. Kendall, always the type to have a one-track mind, asked Logan, without turning his eyes from the television, "Hey, what color are James' eyes?"

Logan didn't seem all that phased by the spontaneity of the question. "Hazel. Yours are green, Carlos' are brown."

Kendall grumbled a little from the couch and continued his channel surfing.

"Do you remember when I did that report on the human eye in fifth grade? I worked so hard on that stupid thing."

"Shocker."

"I think I got a hundred on that."

"Another shocker."

"I actually worked so hard on it that I remember a lot of the facts I used for it. Like the cornea is the size and thickness of a dime."

Kendall had no idea what part of the eye the cornea was, and didn't bother to ask. An episode of South Park was on, but it was a bad episode. Next.

"Oh yeah, and the eye muscles are the most active in the body."

Kendall wasn't really paying attention anymore, and tried flipping through the movie channels. The Terminator was on, along with a bunch of chick flicks. Nothing really of interest.

"And did you know the pupils dilate when you see someone you're in love with?"

He was still flipping channels and dropped the remote when Logan said this. He landed on some movie with animated penguins on the screen but, not caring, flipped his head to Logan faster than he could blink. "What?" He tried to say calmly.

Logan didn't hear him. "The eyes process over 36,000 pieces of information an hour, too. I don't really know how accurate that is, but…"

The television and the computer in the kitchen were droning on but Kendall's head was reeling with this new information. It couldn't possibly be. James? Him? They had known each other for so long. There was no way he had been that oblivious all these years. _The pupils dilate…_They dilate to the size of the _irises_? Good God.

James was in love with him. And he knew what he had to do.

Logan was still talking while Kendall got up and headed to the door without turning the penguin movie off. "Hey, where you headed?"

"Pool," Kendall answered and closed the door behind him. He was off to find James.

But apparently, what he told Logan wasn't a lie, because he found exactly who he was looking for on a poolside chair, talking to several people, one whom he had referred to once as "sunblock girl." Kendall approached slowly, formulating his plan of action in his mind. When he reached James silently, he tapped his left shoulder to get his attention. James turned to him.

And Kendall saw the movement in the eyes he had been missing all these years – his pupils dilated.

"Hey," James said casually.

_Oh my God. James is really in love with me_."H-Hey." Kendall then realized the plan of action didn't have any action after tapping James' shoulder, and he now needed a second course of action…which he came up with in less than a second.

"What's up?"

"Can I talk to you a sec?" Kendall nearly spat out, not nervous at all.

"Yeah, sure," James excused himself from his friends and "sunblock girl" to follow Kendall. Kendall walked into the lobby and turned left, away from the elevators and the main area near the reception desk. James started to ask where they were going when Kendall found the larger supply closet he was looking for, known for their day with Deke, and opened it to push James in before closing the door and locking it.

"Uh, Kendall?" The pupils that served as James' eyes were looking at Kendall, portraying confusion and that hidden emotion that Kendall now recognized as unadulterated love.

Kendall didn't hesitate, and it wasn't an impulse. He put his hand on the back of James' head and before he could complain about messing up his hair, Kendall pressed their lips together.

And then he truly understood James' eyes.

**A/N: I was going to wait a while to write this, but the idea kept popping in my head and I thought that if I didn't write it pronto, I was gonna go insane. Reviews are love!**


End file.
